The San Francisco School for Muggle Raised Kids
by CMarlow
Summary: During the Rise of the Dark Wizard Hellson in the USA can the most unlikely school stop him? If he comes to them first, maybe they won't have a choice. This is my first fanfic, so don't be harsh but Read and REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1: A supprise visit

**AN: This is my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the world that the book is set in.  
**

From the diary of Julie Bakers (Dates July 31st – August 1st"

_July 31__st__ 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why do people start their diary entries with "Dear Diary"? I never thought of that before. I'm going to start over._

_Well today was pretty much a nothing day. Allison kept on bugging me about that doll I'm supposed to fix. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow. Dad got a haircut, but because he's nearly half bald anyway no one can tell the difference._

_I was playing hide and go seek with Allison when I ended up inside a tall tree. That keeps on happening. I jumped out (not hurt this time), and found a place behind the trashcans (Allison found me). That's pretty much it._

_August 1__st__ 2005_

_Dear Diary_

_Ok, so today wasn't a nothing day. It was a very strange day. In fact I'm still not sure what's going on._

_I was having breakfast, and someone knocks on the doorbell. I get up to answer it, but my mom gets there first. I regret getting up too because by the time I'm back Ginger is licking what's left of my breakfast (I told him he was a bad dog then put the bowl in the dishwasher.) Then I hear the guy say, "Could I please talk to Julie Bakers?"_

"_I'm coming!" I shout out, and come to the door._

"_Hello," he says, "I'm Fredrick Campald of the San Francisco School for Muggle Raised Kids, it's a magical school."_

"_And what would you want with us, creep?!" my mom shouts at him, and locks the door for good measure. Mom has no patience for scammers. Then the weirdest thing happens. I hear the man say something in Latin, and then the door unlocks itself._

"_Well," he says, "Your child is, I believe, a witch, and as such was originally marked out for the Bay Area School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but when the San Francisco School for Muggle Raised Kids got founded last year, the government (And I mean the Department of Magic) transferred her to that school, and may I come in?" He says this all very quickly. Mom gives him a curt nod then adds slightly sarcastically, "Do you want a glass of water? After all you seem to have been talking for quite some time, with out a breath!" The man shakes his head no._

"_What's a Muddle?" I ask trying to get the word right._

"_Muggle you mean?" he responds. I nod. "A Muggle is a non-Magical person."_

"_So why am I a witch, if mom and dad were…Muggles?" I ask._

"_It's rare enough," he says, "but occasionally to Muggle parents will create a witch to the confusion of most people."_

"_And what makes you think I'm a witch?" I ask, "That I can do…magic."_

"_And Julie," interrupts mom. "What makes you think that magic exists at all?"_

"_Well I unlocked the door," he says, "but if you prefer something a bit more dramatic…_Accio _Water glass!" he shouts pointing a piece of wood at a water glass. The glass comes flying at him and he catches it. He then gives to mom, who puts it back where it was before, seeming slightly afraid that it might, blow up at any moment._

"_Now may I sit down?" he asks._

"_Go ahead," says mom, "I suppose if you can barge into our house do all this magic why shouldn't you have a seat." Mom was in one of her moods again._

_The man sits down in our living room on the big chair. Just then Allison comes charging down the stairs from her bedroom (she's generally up later than I am), and the man looks up._

"_Who's that?" asks Allison._

"_I am Fredrick Campald of the San Francisco School for Muggle Raised Kids, it's a magical school," says our guest._

"_Ooh really?" says Allison, "Show me some magic!"_

"Accio _Water Glass!" he shouts again. However this time mom catches it before it can reach the man and puts it back on the table where it was before the magic._

"_Your sister is a witch," says the man._

"_Am I a witch too?" asks Allison._

"_I don't really know how to say it in a better way than…no," says the man._

"_That's okay!" says Allison, "So long as Julie tells us ALL about it. You will, won't you Julie?"_

"_Yes," I say, "I suppose I will."_

"_Now this school is a boarding school, as are all magical schools," said the man, "But Julie will be able to come back during break-". Dad had, by this point joined in the conversation_

"_It will be fine sir, as long as we don't pay for it," he said. Dad rarely shows much emotion about anything. He always sort of grunts. I think though that he's a great dad._

"_Magicians don't use your money anyway," grunted the man._

_So tomorrow I have to a bunch of books like "Basic Charms (Year One)". What a day._

**Please Review, Constructive criticism gladly read and taken to heart but know flames please. More to come…**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The past of Alice Venders

**AN: Originally I wanted to wait for a few reviews to come through before adding this chapter, but I've decided to go forwards with it anyway**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the world the book is set in.

Chapter two: The past of Alice Venders

Alice Venders looked at the wall in front of her. As usual she was bored. Bored and annoyed. Her aunt and uncle had taken good care of her all those years but she was very surprised at some of the stories about her parents: they had committed suicide together. They had jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge itself.

Her aunt and uncle took care of her now, and she was happy with that. They were very nice to her. They were a bit protective, but she thought they were afraid she would go like her parents did.

She stopped believing that on July 15th when the man in robes appeared.

"Good morning," he said when her aunt Nina walked up, "I'm from the Bay Area School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I'm sure you've been expecting me.

"No actually," said Aunt Nina rather coldly, "We haven't."

"I'm here to see Miss. Alice Venders have we got the right door?" he asked.

"I'm Alice Venders," said Alice walking up to the door. Aunt Nina shot her a rather cold look, one that Alice had never seen before.

"Come in," she said coldly, "George!" she shouted, calling Alice's uncle, "_They're_ here!"

"You let_ them_ in?" said George.

"Aunt Nina," said Alice, "There's only one person."

"You stay out of this…the girl told _them_ who she was!" shouted Aunt Nina.

"I'm coming, _I'm coming_!" shouted Uncle George.

"You haven't told her," said the man. It was a statement, not a question.

"When her parents died, we wanted to take her in," explained Nina, "You see, we wanted a normal kid. George's sister was a lovely woman, but we wanted to have a lovely kid, not a lovely witch. It's not the same thing!"

"If it makes you feel better this isn't the first time I've heard this," said the man, "And there's a new magical school out there for kids who know nothing about the wizarding world it's…The San Francisco School for Muggle Raised Kids sometimes called the SFSMRK, or sometimes just the MRK. Since you haven't taught your daughter about the magical world, maybe you can send her there."

"_No_," said Aunt Nina, "We wanted a normal kid, the least we can get is a normal witch!"

"She _won't_ be a normal witch at my school if you haven't told her anything. At this school she'll be pretty much normal," explained the man.

"Alright," sighed Aunt Nina.

"A representative of the school will pick her up on August 1st. Until then, _please_ tell her about the wizarding world."

Therefore, Alice Venders learned that she was a witch and many other things about the wizarding world. More importantly she learned about the Dark Wizard Hellson.

Hellson wasn't his real name.

He had killed Alice's parents.

He had killed them because her father was a Muggle (non wizard) and her mother had married a Muggle. He would have killed Alice to but she was sick and at the hospital.

He had killed them, and taken them away, because of their bloodlines.

She would have revenge.

**AN: So Alice is wants revenge on Hellson. Coming up in chapter three the story gets on it's way and we meet the third character of any importance**

**AN2: I need some reviews here! No flames though.**


	3. Chapter 3: A confident student

**AN: I won't say I'm not discouraged, because I am, but I'm putting through chapter three anyway. Once chapter three gets through I'm going to wait. If you don't like it, then at least give me some constructive criticism because I'm not going away.**

Chapter three: A confident student

Ricky Benderson was slightly confident. Actually some would say he was too confident. But their opinions didn't matter.

Ricky wasn't the only one going to this magic school. In fact he wasn't the only one in the group that Fredrick Campald had visited. However, he hadn't expected special treatment before the school got to know him. It was _after_ they knew him really well that he would be given special treatment.

They were each given 100 rectangular coins called Kemps. They were told that the monetary system worked this way:

10 Kemps 1 Kamp (bronze circles); 10 Kamps 1 Hemp (silver octagons) ;10 Hemps 1 Hamp (gold octagons)

So they each had 1 Hemp. They were told that this wasn't too much money, but enough to buy the necessary school supplies, which were listed on a piece of parchment. The problem was Fredrick Campald was walking down the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Hey FRED!" shouted out Ricky, "I know we're going to get supplies but where?"

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine," Fredrick seemed to be counting the suspenders that held up the bridge, "Ten, eleven, twelve, and thirteen. Okay folks listen up," he said, in a rather hushed voice, "The Muggles won't be able see this so pretend that nothing…strange is happening.

"What's going to-" started Ricky but he never got time to finish his sentence, because Fredrick pulled on the thirteenth suspender and a giant shopping mall appeared.

"What-" started Ricky but the girl next to him cut in.

"Shh," she said, "Remember what he said. _Nothing _is happening!" Ricky started to put on a superior air that he was especially good at.

"And you needn't look so superior," she added.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Julie Bakers," she said.

"Richard Benderson," he responded. Julie firmly put her foot down into the shopping mall. Ricky eyed the shopping mall slowly, then carefully put one foot on it. It seemed solid enough so slowly he walked in…and walked through a doorway. The Golden Gate Bridge had vanished and in it's place was a solid wall.

"Hey you!" shouted out Fredrick to Ricky, "This way! Git over here!"

"I'm coming!" shouted Ricky.

"Okay, so as…" started Fredrick

"Ricky?" asked Ricky.

"Right. So as Ricky has just demonstrated we can talk normally here, or even very loudly." Titters. Ricky scowled, "Please talk normally though. I don't want any weird looks." More titers and a few open laughs from some of his future classmates. Ricky scowled again and asked, "So where do we go?"

"Good question," admitted Fredrick, "We'll be off to…Charlie's wands (I'll pay for that), and then to the other shops.

**AN: Okay I said it up top, but please review, no matter what you have to say, so long as it doesn't include flames. This is my first fanfic, and it's getting rather idssapointing, not to hear anything.**

**AN2: I know this was short, but I decided to cut chapter 3 in half. In the next chapter, if I hear from you, we learn about the different prejudices in the United States. People in the USA can be very nasty about some things.**


	4. Chapter 4: Prejudice

**AN: So I've decided to keep going with this, but I wouldn't mind your reviews, If you like it, say so, if you hate it, say so.**

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Harry Potter or the world that the book is set in.

Chapter four: prejudice

"Hello," said Fredrick to the woman at the welcoming desk, "I'm Richard Benderson and these are the students from the San Francisco School for Muggle Raised Kids." The woman at the desk sneered a bit.

"You mean the Mudblood School?" she asked.

"No," responded Fredrick, his voice shaking, "For one. Not all of these kids have Muggle parentage. Alice here had wizarding parentage." Alice didn't like being picked out that way.

"Well," said the woman with a sneer, "They're still mostly filthy Mudbloods."

"Shut up and let us in," said Fredrick.

"Okay, Okay!" said the woman. Alice watched them go through.

"What's a Mudblood?" she asked once they were far away from the woman.

"_NOTHING,_" said Fredrick, "Let's find the wand shop." Ricky walked over to Alice.

"I think I know what a Mudblood is," he said to her in a whisper, "It's a person of non-magical parentage. I think it's also an insult."

"You _think?_"asked Alice, "Isn't there some minimum intelligence level to get into these schools? It's obviously an insult. Still," she admitted, "I think you've probably got the first bit right too…oh! Here's the wand shop!"

"What makes you think that?" asked a short boy with baggy pants.

"I see that all the boys in here have an IQ under fifty," sighed Alice, "I see a sign that says Charlie's wands."

"Oh," said the short boy, and calmly walked through the door.

"Hello," said the man at the desk.

"Hi Charlie, we'll be needing twenty wands," said Fredrick.

"I'm sorry," said Charlie sneering, "I don't _offer_ wands to Mudbloods."

They all walked past the counter silently. Alice gave him a sharp glace.

"Who wants wands from a guy who looks like he's been alive since the time of the dinosaurs?" she added. They walked by.

"Okay, so Charlie's is a no go," said Fredrick, "But I know someone who'll make wands almost as good, and who isn't prejudiced.

"How did he know which school we were from?" asked Alice

"Lucky guess," said Fredrick, "Most people come to get their wands with their parents. I guess he realized something strange was going on.

A sign hung up that said Wand Emporium. It looked like it might fall of any moment.

"Come in!" said Fredrick.

"Hello," said the man at the desk, "How many?"

"Twenty-five for the San Francisco School for Muggle Raised Kids," said Fredrick.

"Right this way," said the man, with a grin that needed a few more teeth.

"Okay, who'd like to be first," said the man. Alice stepped forwards.

"NAME!" he bellowed ate her.

"A-A-Alice Venders," she whimpered.

"Okay, so the wand chooses the wizard," he said, "So this might take some time, with all of you. Alice, when you get your wand try waving it a bit, and see what happens. "

"Redwood, dove feather," he said handing her a stick, "TAKE IT!" Alice picked it up, waved it, and destroyed the glass window of the shop.

"No…oak, pigeon tail," he said picking up another wand. She sent the sign that said "Wand Emporium" flying of its hinges.

"Definitely not," he said, "Maple, cactus flour." This wand was warm to the touch. She waved it sending sparks across the room. Most of her classmates clapped. Except Ricky who stayed perfectly still.

"Yes!" shouted the man, "NEXT!" And so it continued. A girl called Julie went through fifty wands before finding the right one at which point she created a star chart with wind sparkles. To Alice's extreme disappointment Ricky's fourth wand was his best. When they were finished with their wands it was on to shopping. But it was so hard to find a place that accepted Muggleborns.

When they finally found one they had been looking for two hours. It was a used schoolbook shop and the man didn't like their presence, but didn't say anything about it.

They used most of their money, but not all: some they got to keep for their pockets (about 1 Kamp and 5 Kemps each). When they walked out the girl named Julie came over and talked to her.

"So much for a society better than our own," she said. Alice nodded then walked back onto the Golden Gate Bridge.

**AN: Indeed. BTW America is much better than England when it comes to other magical creatures (Goblins, House Elves, etc.) but have some of the world's worst prejudices against Muggleborns. This leaves a law forcing people to give House Elves wages, versus several failed attempts to pass a law against Muggleborns being allowed to attend school.**

**AN2: Next chapter the students finally visit the school, and Julie learns a bit more than she was supposed to.**


End file.
